a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an optical system with reduced chromatic aberration, particularly for use in microscopes for imaging the light source in the aperture diaphragm of a condenser.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical assembly, a so-called collector lens, which corresponds to a collecting field lens, or a collector which comprises a plurality of lenses is used in imaging optical devices, particularly microscopes, for magnified imaging of the light source in the aperture diaphragm of a condenser and for illuminating the image field. The collector lens, or collector, is usually arranged directly in front of the light source.
It is known, for example, to use achromatic collector assemblies which comprise five lenses and in which the chromatic longitudinal aberration is reduced by about half compared to a non-achromatic collector with the same focal length.